1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an articulated pendulum steering system for an articulated vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering mechanism for construction vehicles that is comprised of at least two sections for controlling both the steering motion and the pendulum motion between the front section and the rear section of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Construction vehicles, in particular wheeled loaders, are often employed in an environment where support conditions are loose or unstable. Therefore, it would be advantageous if construction vehicles were designed for optimum maneuverability and compactness.
In steering systems of construction vehicles that have a bearing pin and a joint pin, the pins are held in cylindrical bushings that are fitted onto the front vehicle section or the rear vehicle section. Continuous lubrication is required for the area of contact between the bearing pin and the bushing and/or the area of contact between the joint pin and the bushing. This presence of bushings and the need for continuous lubrication leads to increased maintenance costs during the operation of the construction vehicle. Additionally, the fact that often such construction vehicles are leased and sufficient lubrication of the components cannot be guaranteed leads to wear and significant maintenance costs.